Home theater systems and music playback systems often use multiple loudspeakers that are positioned around a user to enrich the perception of sound. Each loudspeaker receives a signal of a multi-channel audio signal that is intended to be produced from a specific direction relative to the listener. The assignment of channel signals to loudspeakers is typically the result of a manual configuration. For example, The loudspeaker at a particular position relative to a nominal user position may be wired to the appropriate channel signal output of an amplifier.